


Midnight Kisses

by WarriorNun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Cowgirl Position, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, F/M, Fem!Yuuri, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Gift Fic, Gratuitous Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Honey Trap Yuuri, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Vampire Bites, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Vampire Yuri Plisetsky, Vampires, Wet Dream, female Yuuri Katsuki, other tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: Victor Nikiforov thought he was getting another easy prey tonight...but he would meet his match one night at a cafe. It was a sensual game of cat and mouse as Victor found himself longing for the woman who stole his heart.





	1. Prey or Predator?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).



> This is another fem!Yuuri Katsuki fanfic that I have written and this time it was for Shiranai Atsune as a request! This time with the theme of vampires and incubus/succubus with a dash of fem!Yuuri. 
> 
> If these certain subjects don't agree with you, please click on the back button and leave no comment.

The night life is always bustling and alive in cities like this one. 

It was amazing that after daylight hours, it tends to be a bit more lively. People always out for various reasons, mostly for drinking, clubbing, or late-night movie showings. Either way, it was a time where people let loose, be care-free against restrictions from the stressful routine of the day. 

It was a perfect time for those who dwell in the dark to come out and feed on those poor unsuspecting souls. 

Or at least that is what Victor first thought.

A groan was barely suppressed from his lips as Victor clamped his mouth shut, trying to keep himself upright against the cold brick wall of the dark alleyway. There was a loud chatter on the main streets but he knew that the humans out there are too busy with their trivial life to even focus on something as inconspicuous as an alleyway where it was a clear bad idea to use as a shortcut. 

If one person did…they would have found Victor in a rather compromising position. 

Or as compromising for a vampire…

Yet here he was, up against a brick wall of a dark alleyway where the ground was littered with broken bottles and whatnot, given head by the very target that he intends to feed on this very night. 

“O-oh God…!” He gasped out when the woman’s lips sucked upon the very tip of his cock. The woman in question seemed to noticed them, let out an amused hum which sent out pleasurable vibrations against his organ before continuing the slow and deliberate rhythm, making use of both her tongue and lips. 

This was torture. Complete and utter torture. 

How did this happen? 

How could something like this happen to him, Victor Nikiforov?!

The vampire extraordinaire!?

Well, let’s back track a bit…

Victor Nikiforov. 

He was practically a legend among vampire kind. 

Platinum hair that shone like silver in the pale moon light, piercing blue eyes, a handsome face that brought not only women but also men to their knees. With centuries of experience, a few honeyed words and they would fall prey to him, offering up their necks for him to sink his teeth into and send them into euphoria as he drank his fill. He was careful not to drink them dry, he’s not THAT of a monster. There are standards among vampire society, though the fledging (newly formed vampires) are a pain to deal with. 

Like dealing with overgrown children that thought that once they became creatures of the night, they can do whatever they want, consequences be damned. 

In all of his years walking on this Earth, everything slowly but surely became dull to him.

It wasn’t even a challenge for him anymore. 

Every single hunt and conquest became a dime in a dozen for him. 

The blood, diluted and dull.

Soon, drinking became a necessity for sustenance rather than something for pleasure. 

Hell, he couldn’t remember the last time he had actual good sex.

So, he found himself, walking among the sea of people in a busy street during the nightlife. Normally he would head over to clubs that work as a potential hunting ground for easy targets, but the key word of “easy” left nothing but a sour taste in his mouth. Everything soon became a blur around him, the chatter around him becoming droning noise to his ears. There are some lovely looking ladies here and there, scantily clad and giggling. 

Once upon a time, he would have taken them with only a smile, a wink, a few right words or two, Victor would have treated himself to a mini-buffet. 

But like he said, the prey nowadays became too easy. 

A sigh escaped from his lips as he felt himself stopped walking in the middle of the pavement. 

Victor vaguely took note that the majority of the place were couples, each too focused in their own world to even notice the reality around them. There were times that he actually envied them. He had been walking on this earth for so long…he had yet to find someone to stand by his side. 

Someone to hold close whenever he was lonely…

Someone to share this eternal life with…

It might sound like something out of a terrible harlequin novel or a poorly written fanfiction on the internet but can you blame him for being a bit romantic?

A heavy sigh escaped from his lips. Well, no sense on dwelling upon it. Besides, he hadn’t found anyone that caught his eye yet. Not only there are some uninteresting people around but there are are also those who have been taken. Unlike some of his peers (coughcoughCHRIScoughcough), he has some standards. 

He had his own flings in the past centuries. And throughout those centuries he has had many different types of lovers. Some of them were normal, others were eccentric and at least one or two of them were rather unsettling even by his standards. Regardless, he was mindful of martial issues.

Ah…he’s feeling parched. 

Victor needed to find a quick drink and fast. If not, he would unintentionally would go on a feeding frenzy. Yakov would have him staked on an outpost and have him fried at the first light of dawn. He looked around among the crowd, hoping to find a good target. 

A party girl who was laughing along with her friends as they head over to their next club? No…most likely to be an underage child, those would get attention. Plus their blood would have the bitterness thanks to the alcohol in the system. 

An overworked business man? Still a risk. Besides, the last thing he wanted was some overly thick blood that was caused by stress. It would be impossible to keep it down…

A homeless man?

…Ok, he’s desperate but not THAT desperate. 

He needed to find a nearest person and fast. He could feel his canines lengthening within his gums. Victor covered his mouth, an attempt to keep them in check as he marched on down the street. Muttering an apology whenever he accidentally bumped someone while charging on with the determination of a bear. This is bad…he needed to do something and fast…

Everything was staring to blur around him. 

The beating of his own heart could be practically heard inside of his head, constantly pounding in his ears. 

The thirst was getting to him, and fast…

There had to be at least someone that he could drink from, someone that is easily overlooked and can blend into the background…

Someone like…

Then his neck-break speed walking started to slow until he came to a stop when Victor literally come across a solution by the cafe that was open for 24 hours. 

There, sitting at one of the outdoor tables, was a seemingly ordinary bespectacled woman reading a book. 

Well, more like unremarkable would be more like it. Dark hair that was held up in a generic ponytail and blue glasses that has a glare from the light, obscuring her eyes from view. She was dressed rather plainly, just a buttoned up long sleeved blouse with what seemed to be the most hideous baby blue long skirt that he had ever seen. Even the Amish women would be appalled by that. But beggars can’t be choosers, even he knows that. 

Victor made a quick fix up on his suit and running hand through his platinum hair before taking a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He could still feel his fangs being present but they’re slowly subsiding. So that is a good sign to him. But still, one cannot be too careful. Alright, time to work his magic. 

“Showtime…” he spoke to himself before making his way over to his potential victim of the night. 

Or at least, that was what he thought at the time.

What happened next would change his entire perspective. 

He remembered sauntering up to her, catching the woman by surprise. 

“Good evening, I hope I’m not intruding…” Starting out with the classic casual chit-chat, something that would make any human let their guard down. 

Startled, the woman let out a soft gasp and for a moment, he thought everything stopped for a moment around him. It might be the fact that he only noticed her from so faraway that he didn’t thought twice about her appearance. But now that he was near and up close, Victor could finally study her clearly. 

She seemed to be of Asian descent, while her dark hair is pulled back in a ponytail, there are a few strands that bravely hung over her round face. Her eyes shone a shade of caramel thanks to the lighting of the cafe behind the blue-rimmed glasses. With her rather plain attire, she would have gave off the innocence of a bunny. 

It was practically adorable…

“H-huh?” Sweet lord, only one syllable and already he wanted to hear more of that sweet voice and the sounds she could make. 

_Wait, calm down, Nikiforov…be cool…_

“I’m sorry for being forward but I couldn’t help but notice you being alone.” And vulnerable…He mentally tacked on. 

The woman blinked before realization flashed through her eyes at the moment and freezes up, akin to a deer in headlights. 

“M-Me? I’m that noticeable?!” She exclaimed, sounding bashful. 

Victor let out a chuckle, couldn’t help but notice on how cute she looked as he stepped a bit closer. 

“Well, you do have the aura of being a diamond in the rough,” then he looked at the empty seat right in front of her before looking up to the woman. “May I?”

He may be a vampire, but he’s a gentleman first and foremost. He has class after all.

The woman was fidgeting in her seat as she contemplates on her decision. After taking a moment on weighing the pros and cons in her head, the woman finally looked up to Victor with a bashful look that made her younger than she looked. God, can she be even more adorable?

“Um, sure, I guess.” She sounded small and meek. 

Yup, it was official. 

She got more adorable. 

“Thank you,” Victor spoke in gratitude, flashing a charming smile as he gracefully took the seat across from her. The Woman returned the smile, and for the moment he thought that she looked rather beautiful…

_No, focus, Nikiforov. You need to feed, earn her trust…lower her guard around you._

But all that is left was the icebreaker. Victor had the ample amount of time to think of something as soon as the waiter came up to them with a small smile. 

“You two look like a sweet couple.” He commented. 

The Woman immediately flushed at that as she and Victor both look up to him.

“I-It’s not like that!”

“You think so?”

Then they both look at each other when they both realized that they had answered the waiter at the same time. The Woman flushed a deeper shade of red before fidgeting again, making Victor wonder if it really suited her more than blue. The waiter, watching it all, just shrugged as if he had seen this all before and decided to just move on as he held up his small notepad. 

“Well then, are we ready to order then?” He asked, pen poised ready to jot down. 

The Woman took a moment to compose herself as she struggled to find her words without embarrassing herself any further. 

“Oh, um, original cheesecake and milk tea with two sugars, if you please.” She spoke. 

The Waiter let out a hum as he wrote it down on his pad before turning to Victor. 

“And you, sir?” 

“I’m up for the same as her, black coffee for me though.” He ordered, still keeping his eyes on the woman. She kept her gaze upon the table before her, trying not to pay attention to the fact that someone like him would ever pay attention to anyone like herself. The Waiter didn’t notice this as he jotted down their orders before smiling at them politely. 

“Alright, this won’t take long!” And with that, he left. Presumably sending in the order to the kitchen. Plenty of time to get to know his target for tonight.

“So, you got a name?” Victor asked after a moment of silence. “After all, there is a saying that friends are just strangers that you haven’t met yet.” The Woman finally got enough nerve to look up to him, he had to held back a coo on how adorable she looked up to him. 

“Um…Yu-Yuuri Katsuki…” She finally answered.

Oh, so she’s also Yuri as well. With slight variation of course. Though to be fair, the same suited her more in his opinion. 

“Yuuri, huh? I have a friend who is also Yuri as well,” Victor smiled cheerfully before deciding to start as he placed on his classic bedroom eyes. “I’m Victor Nikiforov, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He made sure to lower his tone a bit, making it sensual and seductive. It was a real kicker to make the prey melt before him. 

To his satisfaction, he could see her shudder a bit. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nikiforov.” She spoke softly. 

“Oh, please! Call me Victor, no need to be formal.” Victor reassured her, leaning upon the table in a relaxed manner. 

“…V-Victor…”

Victor’s mind actually went blank at the moment when he felt his heart let out a rather strong thump against his ribcage. Sweet lord almighty, why did it sound so right to his ears. He’s losing focus, he needed to regain it and fast. Don’t imagine how her voice sounded if she moans…DAMMIT!

“So, what made you come over here?” Yuuri asked, oblivious to his internal turmoil. “Surely a guy like you wouldn’t look twice at a girl like me.”

Victor blinked twice before realizing on what she said and quickly worked up a believable alibi. 

“I said that you’re like the diamond in the rough, didn’t I?” He began, choosing his words carefully. “You might be unassuming to most people, at first glance that is. However the would be their fatal mistake.” Then he smiled sweetly as Victor gazed into her eyes. “When I look at you closer, you’re definitely a hidden gem.”

When he said that, he could have sworn that there was a flash of red within Yuuri’s eyes. He blinked twice before mentally shaking his head. 

_It could be the lighting of this place._ He reassured himself. 

He was about to speak further until their order finally came in by the same waiter. 

“Here you are, two original cheesecakes and one milk tea with two sugars for the lady and one black coffee for the gentleman.” He recited before turning to them. “If there is anything else, please let me know.” And with that, he left the pair alone once more to make his rounds. 

While he does consume blood to survive, Victor can still find some enjoyment in human food once in a while. Even when he’s not human, the very sight of the cheesecake is simply mouthwatering along with the strong scent of coffee. He took the time to look up to see Yuuri cutting herself the first piece of her own slice with a fork before moaning in satisfaction as soon as she took her first bite. God, that sound…it sent wonderful vibrations to his ears, and he could have sworn that he felt heat pouring within his core. 

He shook his head before taking a bite of his own, savoring the sweet flavor that met his tongue. At the moment, he couldn’t help but wonder if Yuuri’s blood could be just as sweet as this cheesecake.

—

After they had their fill of tea and coffee with cheesecake, Victor found himself walking arm in arm with his possible prey for the night, chatting about anything under the rainbow. He even noticed that he rather enjoyed her company, far more than the ones that he had drank from the past. There was something about this woman that made him feel, well, alive. She seemed to be shy as a mouse at first, but in a short time, she was starting to open up to him. Even if it were a tad bit. Her voice seemed to have a pleasant sound to his ears, even her laugh sounded like soft bells. Even with her somewhat Plain Jane look, she is quite beautiful in her own way. 

If he had to be honest with himself, he didn’t want this to end.

Alas, he had to. After all, if he went on a blood frenzy, he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Yakov. 

Victor had to find some place secluded for them, away from the crowd. While they were laughing at the funny story that he had reminisced, he was looking around at what makes a suitable place for him to feed upon her. The only thing that had come to mind was a secluded alleyway entrance that was coming up on their pathway. He blinked and internally smirked to himself at this. It was a good distance between them and a crowd. If a passerby would notice them, they would just look like another couple that is trying to get some privacy and move on. 

This was perfect. 

“Say, Yuuri?” He spoke up, getting her attention. 

Yuuri let out a small hum as she looked up to him, the way she looked was akin to a small puppy and it just tugged at his heart strings. But as a certain Vulcan would say, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. 

“How about we make a shortcut down there?” He suggested, keeping his tone low and seductive enough for her to hear. “I’m sure that we would go someplace…to be alone together.”

It could be the thirst, but it wasn’t as subtle as he intended to. But he was running out of time and fast. He could only hope that she would go along with it, no questions asked. However, what happened next, he didn’t really expect it.

“Really? Are you sure…” then she looked up at him with a half-lidded glance, he could almost see the red within her brown eyes. “It could be dangerous.”

God, not only he felt his canines coming in, but he felt his pants becoming rather uncomfortable. 

Victor couldn’t help but smirk as he raised a finger to his lips. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head,” he purred. “I could assure you that I’m more dangerous.”

What really stayed him was the fact that Yuuri returned the smirk back. 

“We’ll see about that.”

Oh, he is going to savor this one tonight. 

At least that is what he thought when he lead her into the alleyway that would soon to be a feeding ground…


	2. Shrinking Violet or Smoldering Temptress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this would be worth the wait! ^^ We have finally caught up from the cold opening...how we see the results.

He didn’t know how it started once they both entered into the alleyway. He could blame the fact that he was now dealing with the thirst and unexpected raging libido at the same time. But Victor did remember that as soon as they got into the alley, he found himself grabbing Yuuri and shoved her against the wall, smashing their lips together into a hungry kiss. But he didn’t expect her to kiss him back with much vigor than he anticipated. She even wrapped a leg around his waist as she pulled him closer, running her fingers through his hair. 

A soft muffled moan escaped from her lips as Victor gridded his hips against her, he could smell the sweet arousal while he felt himself hardened instantly. He responded by running his hands upon her body, finding that beneath those rather dull clothing was something soft and curvaceous. His hand traveled down her waist to her hip before coping a feel upon her bottom and marvel at the length of her leg that was wrapped around him as well as the smoothness of her skin. God, he really landed himself a good one. Not only she is a diamond in a rough but she seems like a sex kitten hiding behind a timid little mouse. 

Somewhere, Yuri might be puking out his lunch if he had never head him say that out loud. But he didn’t care. 

Soon the need for air override their need of devouring each other’s lips as they both reluctantly separated with a wet pop and gazed at each other. Yuuri was a sight to behold, looking flushed as heavy breaths escaped from her swollen red lips. Her eyes were half-lidded, akin to bedroom eyes. He could definitely see that there was a red glint in her eyes. It could be the trick of the limited light but Victor doesn’t care at the moment. 

He’s thirsty right now.

Both figuratively and literally.

And he wanted to drink her down.

Savor each drop.

Pepper that pretty neck with not only bites but also kisses.

To leave her hot and bothered on the ground, wanting more of it. 

Yes…he would do it. 

He would ruin this innocent girl without a second thought. Who knows? He might keep her around if her blood was good. That was the last thought he had before he was roughly pulled back for another hungry kiss, felt their teeth clash a bit as Victor found himself up against the wall when she flipped them over. 

This actually surprised him, for a better lack of word.

He thought that Yuuri is just another innocent woman without any experience of being with a man. But here she was, kissing the living daylights out of him and right after reversing their positions. All it took for him to reduce his mind into mush when she ground against him. Soon his need for blood was being overrode by his lust. And as much as he wanted to keep kissing her, Victor knew that he needed air once again. It would seem that Yuuri had the same idea as she released their kiss once again, much to Victor’s displeasure. 

But she didn’t seem to stop there. 

It took a while for him to realize that Yuuri was already on her knees and before his clothed arousal. She seemed to be amused at his predicament as Yuuri gazed up at him with a sexy smirk. 

“Someone’s a bit excited…” She purred softly, even teasingly poking the very tip.

Victor had to stifle a moan when he felt even the tiniest of pressure of his clothed erection. God, he was going to explode at this rate. His heart quicken when he watched her undo the belt and-intentionally-slowly unbutton and unzip his fly. A soft hiss was heard as soon as his erect member was exposed to the cold air, already leaking out pre-cum. That was only temporary when he saw Yuuri licked the pre-cum from very tip before licking the underside slowly. Victor had to muffle himself with his mouth, just to keep his moan from being heard out loud. That was too slow, he needed more of this or else he’s going to explode.

His prayers and wishes have been answered when she encased the entire length into her mouth. 

“O-oh God…!” He gasped, letting his head fell against the wall behind him. Victor could feel the sparks of pleasure tingle up and down his spine. How long has it been since he had a blowjob _**THIS**_ amazing? He wanted to thread his fingers within her silky hair, he wanted to thrust in and out of her mouth. But he couldn’t, he’s a gentleman first and foremost after all. Even though he really, really wanted to fuck deep into her mouth. 

Thankfully, Yuuri quickened her pace a bit, even deep-throating him once in a while for a long suck; he even could feel the tip of his member at the back of her throat when she does that. The moans she let out was just music to his ears. He wondered if she could make those sounds if he was the one that pleasured her? How about when he fed upon her? 

How would her blood taste like?

Maybe once they were finished…he would return the favor by disguising his love biting upon her neck. Yes, that sounded like a plan. But right now, he was really close to be seeing stars. Then his entire vision were flashed white as he released his load into Yuuri’s mouth. He watched with fascination as the woman drank it down entirely. 

Then next thing he knew, Victor’s legs suddenly grew weak and gave out underneath him, sliding down the wall to the ground. The sense of fatigue along with the orgasmic high washed over him, breathing heavily as if he had ran a mile. He struggled to keep his vision focused as Yuuri rose up to her feet, looking down at him while licking her lips like a panther that caught up to her prey. There was something eerie by the way her glasses caught the glare of a dim overhead lamp as her eyes seemed to glow red. There was something erotic about this, if it weren’t for the fact that he wasn’t weak and close to black out. 

“You taste better than I anticipated…” He heard her spoke in a sultry manner. “Though I honestly didn’t expect to have my dinner here in a dirty alley way. And from a vampire no less.” Then she sighed dramatically as she shook her head. “Oh well, beggars can’t be choosers on where you can eat. The most important thing is that you get a good meal.” 

_What…what is she talking about? And how did she know?!_

Yuuri knelt down before him, so that they were facing eye to eye. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re my first vampire that I fed on.” Then she smiled sweetly. “Tell you what? Since you gave me a treat…it should be fair that I should give you one as well.” 

Victor narrowed his eyes in confusion. What does she mean by that. She then got up to her feet and raised a finger to her lips, biting upon it. His blue eyes dilated at the sight of the crimson fluid that flowed from her cut and when his nostrils caught wind of it, he was revitalized for a moment. He had almost forgotten about his thirst…it was a miracle that he hadn’t torn her throat out while they were practically devouring each other. The scent alone was enough to keep him conscious, it was sweet like succulent honey on a mid-summer day.

Then slowly- and deliberately - raised her cut finger over his head, making him crane his neck up and opened his mouth. Victor could only hope that his mouth was wide enough to catch even a drop of her blood. Waiting for the blood to drop was agonizing, he was practically panting like a dog. If he had his strength back, he would have taken her finger and lick the blood before sucking the appendage. After a long agonizing minute, a droplet was finally formed and fell upon Victor’s awaiting tongue. 

As soon as the blood droplet fell upon his tongue, his eyes dilated at the flavor that filled his taste buds. It was nothing like he had ever tasted before. It tasted sweet as it was smelled, it wasn’t too bitter or strong like the blood that he had in the past. In fact, all of that paled in comparison to Yuuri’s blood. If anything, Victor would have found the forbidden fruit in the form of this beautiful woman before him. He wanted more…

He wanted more of her blood…

He wanted more of _**her**_

Victor watched as she raised her finger back to her lips and licked the small wound seductively, he felt himself hardened at the mere sight. Honestly, this woman kept surprising him at every turn. 

“That should do it, think of it as a free sample.” Yuuri gave him a coy wink before walking out of the alleyway, even give her hips a sway as she went.

Victor then try to reach out, as if that alone would stop her while his vision was darkening. He could barely utter out the strength to even whisper “wait”.

The last thing he heard from her was, “Thanks for the yummy meal, Victor.”

And then, everything went dark.

**—**

_…ictor…_

He had no idea how long he was out.

_…ey, Victor…_

He doesn’t even know where he is at this point.

All he could remember was slowly going down from the euphoric high and watching the woman walk away from him…

…Out of his life possibly.

_…Victor?_

Ah…if only he would just spend a bit more time with her.

Maybe have some more of her delicious, sweet blood…

…

“WAKE THE FUCK UP, YOU DUMB ASS!”

Victor woke up with a jolt when he felt a sharp kick to his side.

He looked around rapidly before setting his sights on the familiar pair of boot clad feet. Victor trailed his eyes up from the dark blue jeans to the gaudy leopard print shirt with the leather bomber jacket wrapped over it. He was met with the familiar yet enraged pair of bright green eyes and a nasty scowl.

“Oh, Yuri, good to see you.”

A scoff was heard as the fledgling sneered at him in disgust. This caused Victor some confusion. Was it something he said? Sure he tend to say something that irked Yuri. Although, EVERYTHING irked Yuri. Except his grandfather and felines in general. So what did he do this time?

“Don’t “good to see you” ME, Old Man!” Yuri snapped. “Now get your ass off the ground! And zip yourself up! I don’t wanna see your junk hanging out!”

Victor blinked in confusion before looking down and instantly blushed in embarrassment. It would seem that he was still exposed out in the open while Victor was out for who knows how long. It was a miracle that no human found him in a rather compromising position and mistook him as a dead man.

He managed to get back up on his feet, although Victor wobbled a bit and managed to brace himself at the wall while Yuri stood guard at the entrance of the alleyway. Giving him some sense of privacy as well as looking out for possible curious passerby as Victor made himself decent. Victor made good work on zipping up his pants and re-securing it with his belt before straightening himself out a bit.

“…How long was I out?” it was the first thing he asked.

“Not too long after midnight.” Yuri confirmed, turning around now that he got the signal that Victor was all dressed up. “You’re lucky that I have found you and not some hotshot hunter who thinks that they’re the new Buffy or Blade. Or worse, you might have gone feral in the middle of the streets and resulted a bloodbath. Either one of those or you would have passed out long enough for dawn. The last thing I wanted was to carry your ashes in a coffee can.”

Yes, neither of those scenarios aren’t really pleasant. He was rather thankful that he was still alive. Victor made a quick check of his watch to confirm the time that Yuri told him and was amazed on how much has passed.

“Were you looking for me that long?” It doesn’t hurt to ask, even in a situation like this.

A scoff was heard as Yuri whipped around with a glare.

“Yakov made me look for your sorry ass when you’re fucking taking too long!” He snapped. “It’s been a long time since you had a decent drink. Now you reached to an age that you’re picky with what you suck!”

Victor pouted childishly, giving the younger vampire a faux hurt look. “Yuri, you wound me…your words were enough to pierce my heart.”

“That would only keep you down and hurt like a bitch. And I would use my best boots to nail you in the balls so it'd hurt more!”

The platinum haired vampire fondly smiled at this. That little Yuri, he does care after all, beneath all that hissing and snapping with his fangs. He watched as Yuri took an inhale of breath and meditatively exhaled out slowly before looking up to him, rage was no devoid upon his youthful face. Yet his eyes were a bit older and experienced than his appearance. Which is impressive considering that he was at least 55 years old.

“So you managed to at least have a drop of blood?” His usually harsh voice was now quiet and calm. That is when Victor softened as a small fond smile grew on his face when he started to reminisce. The image of Yuuri smirking at him flashed through his mind as she turned away.

“Actually, I did…” Then he sighed. “It was the most delicious blood that I had in a very, very long time.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow at this.

“You managed to get a drop of blood AND left in the alleyway after a blow job?” Then a smirk grew on his lips. “What? Is the great Victor Nikiforov is losing his mojo when the prey turned the tables on him!? Ha! Just wait till Mila hear about this!"

Victor only stared at him for a good long moment before giving his own smirk, placing up a finger up to his lips. “Actually, I think I might have found someone that caught my interest,” then he let out a soft sigh as he thought back on his intended prey. “If only I would spent a bit more time with her…"

That alone finally peeked Yuri’s interest as he looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Is she really all that?” He watched Victor touched his lips as he closed his eyes and slowly licked them. Most likely remembering the taste of that blood that he was given.

“You have no idea…” Victor responded. Then he looked up to Yuri with a mischievous heart-shaped smile on his face.

“Oh and also, I’m calling you Yurio from now on!”

“…MOTHERFUCKER!"

Laughter can be heard through the night along with groans of pain and the sound of falling down as a result of being kicked rather hard. Yuri -now, Yurio- readjusted his jacket, looking rather smug about his work.

“That’s what you get, you geezer!”


	3. Best Medicine or Addictive Drug?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday the 13th, everyone!
> 
> I hope that you all managed to use precaution and counter-measures against bad luck as well as avoiding serial killers armed with machetes and wear hockey masks.

You have heard of _Flowers for Algernon_ , right?

Victor recalled on reading the book a long time ago, a rather depressing piece of literature to be a recommended read in high school. Then again, ANY literature would be depressing. But he digress, it tells about two main characters, a human and a mouse respectively, both given the same treatment that heighten their intelligence. But in the end, it was only a temporary procedure which not only regresses but deteriorates them. 

Well, his Algernon scenario was different.

Ever since he had the pleasure of sampling of what could be the tastiest blood from the most surprising woman that he had ever come across…the prey that he had come across seemed…off.

He found himself comparing not only the necks that he bit into but also the blood to her.

Like one woman, she is pretty, he could admit that, however not close to hold a candle to Yuuri. Not only that, there was her blood. One taste of her blood, and he had to struggle to keep it down due to its bitter taste. She’s also too easy of a target, falling for his charms and didn’t even try to take the initiative when it comes with making out. 

One man had blood that was way too sweet, like having sugar-coated cereal dosed in soda. 

He thought that his pickiness was bad, it would seem that it reached that he had to reduce on drinking from blood bags. It was not as filling but it still held him back from going on a feeding frenzy. 

And there was the dreams. 

Wet dreams to be exact. 

He hadn’t had one of those in a longest time. Yet they were vivid enough for him to remember all of the details. He remembered one dream started out as Yuuri sucking him off once again but in a luxurious bedroom fit for a king setting instead of a dirty alleyway. He could feel her mouth around his shaft as his ears were greeted by the wistful moans while she sucked him off. He felt the tip of his shaft hit the back of her throat more than once, making him groan out in pleasure. 

He was really close to come until she released him with a wet pop, much to his displeasure. However, imagine Victor’s surprise when the little minx climbed on top of him, guiding his erection to the sweet warm folds of her womanhood. He let out a moan of satisfaction as soon as he felt the moist warm cavern around him, closing his eyes and letting his head fell back on the pillow. 

“Nuh-uh-uh…” he heard her cooed softly, opening his eyes to see her gazing down at him rather seductively. Victor felt her hand upon his face, caressing his cheek. “I want you to keep your eyes on me.”

Victor could feel his arousal rising, not wanting to make the first move as soon as she slowly trailed her fingertips down his cheek and chest before resting both of her hands upon his stomach. She then began to move her hips, creating frictions between them. He watched in fascination as Yuuri bounced upon down upon his cock, her less than ample breasts was bouncing on each thrust. Her soft breathy sighs can be heard, her movements alternate between fast and slow with an occasional grinding against his groin. 

Wanting more, he remembered began to move against her after grabbing on to her hips meeting her thrusts with his own which earned her a cry of pleasure at the impact that he made within. They both move back and forth against each other, the air became filled with the sounds of their moaning. 

He felt himself getting close now…making the thrusting more rough and faster…

Until he suddenly woke up with the scent of sweat and arousal thick in the air.

Along with an annoying yet painful arousal. 

Since then, he finally understand the frustration that humans have on not only the lack of sleep but the need of a really good fuck. Victor ran a hand down his face as an audible groan was released. God…all this after that one night. He couldn’t even focus straight whenever he went over to their “nest” (aka the ice rink that they all frequent and thankfully owned by Yakov). There were times that he had to rely on Georgi’s bemoaning of his “lost love” in order to keep the images out of his head which actually _worked_.

For the time being. 

Ugh, at this point, he was going to secretly record Georgi’s constant wailing over his former love, Anya, so that he could play it every night so that he could sleep…

“You definitely look shittier than usual.” 

His ears perked up at the familiar voice of his young protégé and found that looking up to him became quite a chore but managed to do so anyway. Victor sees Yuri - or rather, Yurio - staring (more like glowering) down at him as always before tossing a blood bag to his face with indifference. Not a sound was heard as soon as the plasma-filled packet hit his face. He grimaced as he removed it before glancing back at Yurio. 

“Is it that obvious?” It was a rhetorical question but if he were to look in a mirror, he would see that Yurio would be right on the money.

“You haven’t had a decent meal for a while, about a week give or take.” Yurio confirmed, leaning against the wall with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of one of his many garish jackets. If there is a division on fashion within the police force, he would be violating all kinds of laws left and right. How this boy even live with himself every time he stepped outside in public, he had no clear answer to that. 

“That and also, you haven’t been getting some decent sleep. I lost how many times you lean your head out and almost progress your balding faster in the sunlight!”

A whimper was heard as Victor buried his face into his arms. 

“Don’t remind me…” It didn’t progress his make-believe hair loss (HE’S NOT GOING BALD), but it left behind an impressionable mark on his forehead. He hoped that scar wasn’t permanent…

Yurio stared down at him before letting out a sigh as he pushed himself off of the wall.

“I think I know what the problem is.” He spoke up, any hint of disdain was absent in his voice. 

Victor gave him his undivided attention as he punctured a hole in the tube and started to drink through it like a make-shift straw. “Oh?” 

“You know that pervert of your friend, Chris, right?” 

He could only pause in his drinking as he thought back on his best friend. He knew of him, that is what best friends are supposed to be…right? Yurio could only take his silence as a confirmation before continuing. 

“You know that he’s an incubus?”

Victor could only nod in response this time. Yeah, he knew that Chris is an incubus, he was shamelessly flirted anyone with a pulse. Sometimes just to see their reactions (i.e Yurio) but most of it was anyone, be it man or woman, that is attractive to him. He was practically OOZING with sex appeal, which made him an ideal star (as well as owner) at some popular burlesque in the red light district, which also functions as a brothel of some sorts. 

A perfect way to get some food in the form of the patrons’ lust as well as money. 

So how does that relate to his condition?

“Back on that night,” Yurio began his explanation. “I noticed some sort of smell on you. I thought it was some fancy perfume after your attempted feeding, until it became familiar to me. There was a slight distinction since it was sweet but I have smelled it before.” 

He didn’t say more after that. And he doesn’t need to. Victor knew what he was talking about as soon as he got up on his feet, standing a good height over the younger vampire. Of course…that explains it all. The sweetness of Yuuri’s blood, he was so focused on trying to feed, he hadn’t given thought about her scent. That and the dreams as well…those vivid images of her, bare before him and beckoning to come into her embrace.

Crap, he’s getting aroused with Yurio nearby. The last thing he wanted was to have his face meet his boot-clad feet. Alright…for emergencies like this, picture Yakov naked in the shower.

 _Ah…there we go…_ Victor thought to himself as he finished off his blood bag. His arousal had come and gone just as quickly. Nothing like a disturbing image to keep him from awkward situations.

But enough about that.

What matters was that he now knows what that woman really was that night.

Yuuri Katsuki was actually a succubus.

This is going to be interesting…

“Hey, Victor. You’re drooling.”

“Shut up, Yura, let me have my moment.”

-

Meanwhile…elsewhere…

Yuuri let out a sigh of content as she relaxed beneath the bubbled water, listening to the steady sounds of droplets falling from the bathtub faucet. Around her was a steam-covered luxurious bathroom that is enough to fit for a king. 

Or in her case, a princess.

Well, considering that it was a five star hotel that one would have to pay an arm, a leg, AND hefty sum to at least stay for one night. If she were a normal human, she wouldn’t be able to get in, much less sample something from that fancy buffet that they’re famous for. But then again, she wasn’t. 

She slowly lifted up one of her legs, watching the water drip and slide down the limb before resting her head upon the edge of the tub. The client for tonight was really easy, and it was the third one this week. All it took was a bat of the eyes and a little bullshit here and there, and men such as her current client are practically putty in her hands. 

At least this one had enough sense to actually invite her into a hotel for the night in order for her to feed. The only downside was that he was the third one this week that seemed…kind of bland. She couldn’t place her finger on it, but she found herself being rather picky on her meals. Normally Yuuri would just pick a guy and devour his lust like she would on katsudon. But since that night, she found herself comparing the amount of lust to that one man, Victor, from that night. Looking back, compared to the clients that she had in the past…he was probably the most attractive that she ever come across. And she just had him come over to her by chance, no less. She was rather peckish, and there was no one that seemed appealing enough for her to eat. Who would have thought that a meal would just walk up to her at that café and chatted with her. And the entire time, he had that predatory vibe about him. The way that he was staring her was like he wanted to devour her whole and had a hard time restraining himself. 

If she was going to be honest, it rather excited her that night. The thrill of being in the presence of a possible monster was rather intoxicating. And lo and behold that it was a vampire of all things. She kind of figured that there were canines in that man’s mouth after he practically shoved her against the wall of the alleyway and kissed the living daylights out of her. But his lust was through the roof. It wasn’t like anything that she had tasted in the past, there was something satisfying and fulfilling about it as they practically devoured each other in a dirty alleyway. It wasn’t the ideal place for her to be in but she had been in places a lot worse. She couldn’t help but smile on how he reacted when she turned the tables on him. 

The image of Victor’s pleasured face when she took him into her mouth was forever etched into her mind while she savored the moment to the point that she swallowed the entire load. Of course, she is the type to be generous on letting her prey have a taste of her…in this case, the taste of her blood. Looking back, he does look like he was starving so she might have taken pity on him. 

Just to return a favor in a way. 

Since then, Yuuri noticed the differences between him…and her usual clients. Such as her current client didn’t really last long compared to Victor. Probably due to his age of mid-50s and didn’t have much vigor as he made himself out to be. 

Another sigh escaped from her lips as she thought back on tonight’s romp. 

“All it took was just a blowjob and it was enough for him to be knocked out.” She muttered before sinking deeper into the water. “Not to mention that it wasn’t even as filling as I thought.” 

The image of Victor flashed through her mind as Yuuri sat up in the tub before cupping some water into her hands to wet her face. 

_As much as I wanted to see him again…I highly doubt I would run into him. After all, it’s not like he was going to seek me out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incubi and Succubi were believed to have intercourse with their victims via dreaming, so I thought of Victor having wet dreams after having an encounter with Yuuri would be fitting as an after-effect!


	4. Give Sympathy or Sarcasm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To think I managed to finish this chapter the day before Valentine's day...the day of love! ^^

This shouldn’t be possible…

How was it that it was hard to find ONE woman in this God damned city!?

The record of Yuuri Katsuki, or if it was even considered a record since it was only a few pages, revealed nothing beyond her name and former address. It didn’t say anything else that would indicate that she was living in a rental home or whatnot. He even went as far checked Chris’ brothels to see if he ever employed anyone with the name!

As it turns out, no one had anyone named Yuuri Katsuki working there, either in the establishments or on the streets where clientele (also known as food)  
is abundant. 

A groan escaped from his lips as he slammed his face down at the desk. 

“I’m gonna die with blue balls…” He whined against the wooden surface. 

“At least die with dignity and silence, Old Man!” Yuri snapped as he walked past. “The last thing I wanted as your last words was too much information!”

That earned him another groan as he looked up pitifully at the young vampire. 

“Yuuuuuriiiiii…please have pity on me!”

“NO! Like Hell I’m gonna help you find some one-night stand with the same name as me! It’s fucking gross and it’s enough to make Humbert look like Mr. Rogers!”

Victor was about to scold the fledgling for his crude language before pausing to think about it. 

“…You’re right, it would be confusing between the two of you.” 

Yuri smirked with triumphant as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Glad you see it my way.”

“I should call you Yurio from now on!” 

The smile on Yuri’s face fell as the words sunk into his head, glaring at him before shooting a finger at Victor’s smiling face. 

“FUCK YOU! I’M THE BEST YURI HERE!” He snapped. “Besides, why don’t you just give your mystery girl the nickname?! Like…Jade Blue Afterglow, or Pussy Galore!?” 

Victor stared up at the younger vampire before narrowing his eyes at him as he straightened up in his seat. “Don’t you dare make her like a porn star, Yura,” He warned him. “It’s not very kosher.”

Yuri simply gave him a deadpanned look. “You DO remember the fact that she gave you a blowjob so good that she milked you dry, right?”

As if someone flipped a switch, all seriousness was lost on Victor as he let out an exaggerated gasp. “Yurio! What a dirty mouth you have! You need to wash that out with soap!”

A response came in a form of an animalistic growl and a finger shoved into his face. “Fuck you and your fucking soap, you mother fucker!”

—

It has been only been two weeks now…and Victor STILL doesn’t have any luck. 

He didn’t know how or when but he suddenly found himself dragging his feet through the familiar streets of the red light district. He ignored the beckoning voices of the escorts around him, making his way to a particular brothel that he knows by heart. 

Intoxication. 

A well-established gentlemen’s club, and it was owned by his best friend. 

It caters to not just gentlemen but also ladies as well, and it was well known for the cabaret-esque exotic dancing within the walls of a simple yet sleek and modern looking building with the bright neon sign to contrast it. And that includes some additional treats in the private shows in the back room. That and most of Chris’ dancers are succubi and incubi. So, in a way, they’re providing the service while rewarded not only some pocket change but also some little snack as well. 

But tempting as it sounds, he highly doubt that they would hold a candle to Yuuri. 

Besides, he really, really needed a drink. 

He found himself in front of a muscular bouncer, who stared down at him stoically behind those typical dark shades that you see in cop films. (And at night, nonetheless, who does that?) Victor simply straightened himself up and pulled out his identification card to showcase it. The bouncer took one look at it before giving him a confirmed nod and stepped aside. 

Victor gave his thanks before stepping on the red carpet and opened up the twin black doors. 

There, he was greeted with the sounds of music as well as cheers along with the scent of desire and sex. The interior design contrast heavily compared to the outside. While the exterior was rather plain yet had a sleek modern simplicity that he tends to see in certain high class buildings, inside it was like he had taken down on a time warp into the Roaring 20s or the Probation era with its artistic decor. The main colors are red, black, and gold, the colors of forbidden pleasure. His nose picked up the expensive scent of the cigars that the men in suits smoked as drinks came pouring in like water from what seemed to be a classy bar with its bartender doing some impressive tricks while creating the poison of the night. The waiting staff are just as lovely as the dancers that were upon the stage, each one teasing the audience as they remove one piece of clothing at a time upon the elaborate stage. Each member of the audience leaned against the elegantly clothed tables, their eyes never leaving their eyes. 

Normally he would be ecstatic on finding a meal in seedy establishments such as this. However, since this is the establishment owned by his best friend and it was anything but seedy. Sure there was some stripping from the dancers (even some private sessions in the back room). Besides, it was a sacred rule for him to not to eat (literally speaking) the workers in the establishments of his friends. 

It was common courtesy. 

He made himself comfortable to one of the usual tables with a heavy sigh. It was one of the tables that was a bit away from other people, yet at the same time gave him one of the best views to the stage. Normally, he had no qualms of appreciating the eye candy. But currently, he was in no mood of admiring the act that was finishing up. Victor ignored the cheers and hollers around him, even when a figure came up to him. 

“This is new,” A familiar voice spoke up. “Victor Nikiforov in my establishment yet ignores the dancer.”

Victor blinked as he looked up to see his best friend sauntering up to him with a knowing smirk upon his lips. He smiled when he instantly recognized him and stood up in his seat. 

“Chris! It’s been too long!” Victor greeted as he gave his best friend a hearty hug. 

The blond man smiled and let out a laugh before returning the hug. 

“Took the words right out of my mouth, mon ami.” He said before waving down a waitress over. “Whiskey on the rocks for my friend here, and a champagne cocktail for me.”

The waitress smiled as she nodded before heading off to the bar to set in their order. 

To think that he would be friends with an incubus who actually thought about assimilating his kinds’ skills to benefit both them and the humans. And some occasional night walker or two. Of course, Chris himself also made sure to get in on the fun as well but not as much since he mostly come in to see if everything goes well. From what Victor remembered (so far), Chris settled down with his own mate. There was a particular story on how they met, but that is for another time. 

Victor retook his seat as Chris made himself comfortable next to him. 

“So what brings you to my neck of the woods?” Chris asked, breaking the ice while their drinks were getting ready. “About a week ago, you came to me asking if there was a woman named Yuuri works around here.” Then he stared at him with a sympathetic look. “Still no luck?”

His only response came in a form of a groan along with a face plant upon the table’s surface. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

He gave the waitress his thanks as soon as their drinks come in, smiling when the waitress gave him a flirty wink before moving on to her table shift. Chris barely had time to take a sip from his cocktail when Victor downed the small glass in one go, not even taking the time to savor the burn in the throat. 

Chris just shrugged as he raised his glass. “Cheers.” He sarcastically toasted. 

He watched as Victor reached for the bottle that went alongside with the glass and poured himself another amount before downing that one too. A frown marred his features while the cheers and hollers became background noise to him. 

“You actually got it bad, Cheri.” He pointed out. “I never seen you this thirsty in a long time. In a matter of speaking. You’re not going on a diet, are you?” His answer came in a form of Victor slamming the short glass down as he buried his face into his arm, letting out a wail that was thankfully drowned out by the applause around him. 

“You don’t understand!” He moaned pitifully, to the point that Victor sounded like he was going to cry. “All the blood that I have tasted was terrible! It was only one drop! I was hooked! It was like that one story about the honey and people being splattered for it!”

“Interesting analogy with one of Ito-sensei’s works…” Chris muttered as he swirled his glass a bit before taking a sip. “But the blood wasn’t the only thing that you’re hooked on…” Then a smirk grew on his lips. 

“Was it the most amazing blow job ever?”  
Victor’s head shot up along with the blunt and immediate “YES.” 

Chris was a bit taken back by the slightly wild look in his friend’s eyes before calming down a bit as a look of fond reminiscence replaced it. 

“You should have seen her, Chris.” He sighed dreamily (that was the first time he could see it). “I mean, sure she seemed rather plain from a distance, but if you look closer, you can find a certain kind of beauty beyond the glasses and that horrible dress she wore on that night. Ah~, she’s even more sensual than I thought! She’s just so perfect! Not just with her technique, oh no. If I look back, she has rather beautiful hair dark as night, and her eyes, oh her eyes…”

And there goes the prose. Chris mentally rolled his eyes and sighed inwardly to himself as he took a sip from his cocktail, silently droning out his friend’s musing. Honestly, if he wanted pretentious musing on an object of affection, he would have taken up either that long dead tween series about disco ball fairy-vampires or the failed attempt of a BDSM erotica fan fiction that was based off of it. 

Then he paused on that mere thought. 

Nah, that’s an insult to both BDSM **_AND_** erotica in general. That series kills the mood faster than the mere thought of your own grandparents having sex…on their 50th anniversary. Now that he thought about it, he would had to deal with a two hour long rant from that banker man who actually practiced BDSM with his own beau (who was practically an adorable cinnamon roll who drinks blood). Even going as far as taking the entire trilogy from a bargains bin for only five cents, tear out the pages, and made papier-mâché figurine of the main couple and proceed to burn it while filming the process and uploaded it on Youtube. It was amazing that it reached to most viewed video of the year. And an impressive amount of views as well. 

Then he blinked out of his musings when he heard Victor sighed both dreamily and mournfully (is that even possible) as he stared at the half-empty class. Though it could be half-full…

“I practically see her in my dreams…” He spoke. “It felt so real.”

“…Uh, _oui_.” Chris responded drily. “That’s what we do. It’s an after-effect after third base.”

Unfortunately for him, Victor didn’t seem to hear him. 

“Gah!!! It’s been almost a week now…and her blood was so delicious!” Then he pouted. “It was so thick and sweet, like honeyed wine.”

“You know, I also shallow too.” Chris snarked, taking another sip. 

Victor let out a heavy sigh. “But it’s been a week since that night.”  
Chris was about to make another dry comment until his ears picked up on the announcer’s voice over the intercom as the lights dim around them. 

“I hope that you have enough money for your next set of drinks, ladies and gentlemen…for all you have been waiting for…”

Then it hit him. 

The new girl that came in a few days ago to cover one of the dancer’s shifts. 

The one that Victor had been looking for.

“Victor.” Chris spoke up but he kept on going, even when the announcer was speaking. 

“Our little angel fallen from heaven…”

“I don’t know if I would ever see her again. You’re lucky to have someone like Masumi…”

Chris was finally at the breaking point as he banged on the table before Victor would go on. “DAMN IT, VICTOR! TURN YOUR HEAD TO THE STAGE!” He snapped, gripping his cocktail tightly. 

Victor jumped at the sudden outburst of his friend but complied anyway, just in time for the announcement of tonight’s finale. 

“Your goddess of love….EROS!”

The light shone upon the dark curtains as it parted ways…revealing the very woman that Victor was looking for. 

“Yu…Yuuri…?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No doubt you might catch the jab at the _Twilight Saga_ and _Fifty Shades of Grey_ trilogy, but did you also know that Eric/One and Shell Overlord made a cameo mention too? :D


End file.
